swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W16/2015
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 13.04.2015 - Monday/Montag 01:10 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 03:34 Ludwig van Beethoven - Leonore (1997) (Version 1806) MDG (D) 06:00 Georg Benda - Romeo und Julie (1993) Canterino (D) 07:34 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 09:20 Johann Adolph Hasse - Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) 13:10 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 17:08 Tommaso Traetta - Buovo d'Antona (1993) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 19:33 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 22:51 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 14.04.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:24 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 05:22 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 08:31 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 11:05 Antonio Vivaldi - Ottone in villa (1993) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 14:07 Antonio Vivaldi - Armida al campo d'Egitto (2009) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 17:55 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 20:56 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 15.04.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:03 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 02:28 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 04:43 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 07:44 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 11:02 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 13:39 Francesco Cavalli - L'Artemisia (2010) Glossa (I) 16:07 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 18:52 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 22:35 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 16.04.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:06 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 03:18 Claudio Monteverdi - L'Orfeo (1983) EMI Reflexe (I) 05:02 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 08:56 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 11:05 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 12:24 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 15:28 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 19:21 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Amadis (2006) Accord (F) 22:16 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Isis (2005) Accord (F) 17.04.2015 - Friday/Freitag 00:49 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - David et Jonathas (1981) Warner-Erato (F) 02:57 Marin Marais - Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 05:31 John Eccles - The Judgment of Paris (2003) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 06:21 Johann Ernst Galliard - Pan and Syrinx (2004) Brilliant Classics (E) 07:18 John Frederick Lampe - Pyramus and Thisbe (1994) Hyperion (E) 08:16 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 10:42 Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording 13:21 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 15:30 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 18:11 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 20:50 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Lucio Silla (1985) Brilliant (I) 23:44 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 18.04.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 02:05 Vincenzo Bellini - La sonnambula (1955) Dirigent: Leonard Bernstein (I) 04:25 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1954) Dirigent: Tullio Serafin (I) 07:05 Vincenzo Bellini - I puritani (1953) Dirigent: Tullio Serafin (I) 09:27 Gaetano Donizetti - Anna Bolena (1957) Dirigent: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 11:47 Gaetano Donizetti - Don Pasquale (1954) Dirigent: Alberto Erede (I) 14:05 Albert Lortzing - Zar und Zimmermann (1952) Dirigent: Ferdinand Leitner (D) 16:05 Heinrich August Marschner - Der Vampyr (1951) Dirigent: Kurt Tenner (D) 17:48 Gioachino Rossini - Il turco in Italia (1954) Dirigent: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 19:40 Gioachino Rossini - Otello (ossia Il moro di Venezia) (1978) Philips (I) 22:13 Alessandro Nini - La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 19.04.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:14 Ambroise Thomas - Mignon (1977) Sony Classical (F) 03:13 Charles Gounod - Mireille (1993) Cascavelle (F) 05:40 Emmanuel Chabrier - Gwendoline (1996) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 07:17 Ernest Chausson - Le Roi Arthus (2004) Telarc (F) 10:43 Ferenc Erkel - Bánk bán (1969) Hungaroton (H) 12:49 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Snow Maiden (Snegurochka) (1984) Capriccio ® 15:48 Zakaria Paliashvili - Absalom and Etery (1979) Deutsche Grammophon (KA) - 1st recording 17:56 Karol Maciej Szymanowski - Król Roger (King Roger, Opus 46) (1993) Marco Polo (PL) 19:19 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 21:21 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 23:43 Henri Rabaud - Mârouf (1964) Conductor: Pierre-Michel LeConte (F) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 16/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015